


He's Free

by gabiroba



Series: Drabbling in a Playlist Challenge [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Playlist Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabiroba/pseuds/gabiroba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward from season 2. Based on the song "Runaway" by Love and Theft</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Free

He’s Free

(Grant Ward)

 

 

“Runaway” By: Love and Theft

 

It's been a long weekI've got a slow leak in my left front tire

I'm sick of where I work

My boss is such a jerk, don't care if I get fired

 

Ward looked out of the window of the plane on the way to Cuba. He and Garret had secured the plane and soon it would touch down. They would be meeting up with the rest of the team to storm the premises. While he doubted Coulson would be finding out right away, he was pretty sure that this was really it. He wouldn’t be going back to the makeshift team he had been a part of these last months. Finally he was done with them

 

My back's about to break

No money in the bank

And she don't call me anymore

I'm down to my last drink, it's time to sell my things

 

 

From this point forward he was back to who he was supposed to be, with no more turning back. Anything he had imagined as a possible future for him and Skye was definitely not possible anymore. He was well and truly done with that team from hell. He never had to work with those pansies again. Thank god.

 

He didn’t think he could take another of those science idiots’ meltdowns because someone touched their precious holotable, nor could he stand to get put down by miss high-and-mighty Cavalry – legend or not, she wasn’t all that hot.

 

And pack my bags and never look back

Run a parallel line with the railroad tracks

And make my getaway

 

I'll put the pedal to the metal as the sun goes down

Leave everybody sleepin' in this sleepy town tonight

At the break of day

I'll be a runaway

 

 

Garret had once again saved him from the madness that his life was becoming. Of course, this latest madness had been his fault as well, but he’d get back to that later. Right now all Ward could see was the blue horizon before him and the freedom from the oppressive organization that was S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

This time tomorrow he could be relaxing on some deserted beach awaiting their next move. Or if he wanted, he could grab another flight to Miami and await the completion of the new installations while sipping his beer on some boat on the Bay.

 

A hundred miles in,

I got a stupid grin

On my scruffy face With every cigarette

I'm burnin' my regrets

Don't want to leave a trace

 

And from the rearview,

I've got clear view

Of who I used to be

A little bit faster now

Don't wanna turn around

 

 

He schooled his features as soon as he realized there was a smile coming upon him. It wouldn’t do to get caught up in it all now. He had a job to finish first. Tomorrow was a different story. There was time enough to think about tomorrow later, but at last he was free.

 

I'm gonna pack my bags and never look back

Run a parallel line with the railroad tracks

And make my getaway


End file.
